


The Black Sheep

by Ntbaldy



Category: Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, like really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 19,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ntbaldy/pseuds/Ntbaldy
Summary: Kara Jenner is the twin sister of Kylie Jenner and is part of one of the most famous family in the world. Kara had wanted to follow in her father’s foot steps into sport. First she had wanted to do decathlon but enjoyed soccer more. Kara had been called to the senior US soccer team after a stand out performance in under 20 World Cup despite not getting a medal.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Emily Sonnett/Original Female Character, Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am British so sorry if there is some different spellings. This is an idea that I have had for a while. I am writing this to pass time. Sorry if this isn’t well written in advance but just wanted to share my ideas with people.

September 18 2014

It was game day for the United States they were against Mexico. There was also excitement coming from the 17 year old that was sitting on the bench. The US had taken the lead from Amy Rodriguez in the 9 minute. Then in the 37 minute Megan Rapinoe had taken the US up to 2-0. By halftime they were 3-0 up from a goal from Tobin Heath.

In the second half it had been quite from both teams. In the 70 minute Jill had call Kara to start to warm up. The adrenaline had started to go through Kara even though she hadn’t even stepped into the pitch. After she had warmed Jill had started to talk to her.

“Ok I know your nervous but you have shown me that you can be in that pitch.”

Kara had started to fiddle with her hands. “I just don’t want to let the team down.” 

Jill look at Kara it had been a surprise when she found out Kara was playing in the under 20 World Cup during the summer. It was also a shock when she found out what family she is from. When she had first met her she thought she was going to be arrogant and snobby but to her surprise she was polite and was nervous. Then when she had invited her to join the camp to possibly become part of World Cup roster.

When she first came to the camp she had kept to her self, well she tried to but Kelly O’Hara had made it her mission to get the teenager to come out of her shell. Well there were a lot laughs at training now that Kelly had befriended Kara. 

Jill snapped out of her thoughts when Kara had started to fidget in front of her. Jill told her what to do on the field and what position she was going in. 

Kara was nervous has this will be her first game for the US. She had sat on the bench watching the US game against Switzerland and the previous Mexico game, which she was fine with she was just happy to be there. 

Kara was coming on for Carli Lloyd in the 75 minute. When it was announced Carli was jogging over while clapping to the crowd. She came over and gave a hug to Kara. 

She said in her ear during the hug, “Smash it out there!” 

It was the 79 minute when Kara got the ball just outside the box. She saw three players running towards the back post. She decided to cross the ball to the back post. Alex Morgan got her head on it for it to hit the back of the net. Kara started to run towards Alex while the crowd was cheering and jumped on to Alex who catches her. 

The US had ended the game for a 4-0 win. After the US had shaken hands with Mexico. They then all ran and started to do a group hug Kara for her first cap. 

The only thing that would make it better was that her family was there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the Mexico game.

September 19 2014

Kara slowly rolled onto her back. She looked up to the ceiling to see sunlight hitting it. 

Then a pillow hit her in the face. 

" What the hell!" Kara had shouted. It didn't have the intended affect on the person. 

"Morning Baby K!" Kelly had shouted.

Kara just rolled over and put a pillow over head while groaning. This was to protect her from Kelly's attacks with the pillow. 

Kelly just laughed and pulled the pillow out of Kara'a grip. Kara tried to keep hold of but she was still groggy and sleeping, so Kelly easily got it. 

"Come on sleepy heady! We have to have breakfast then do recovery after yesterdays game." Kelly said as she walked away to go get ready for the day head. 

Kara just turned over to get her phone. There were messages from her family congratulating her. She wished they were there yesterday but business always comes first in the family. Kara had always known that, doesn't mean she likes it. It had been hard growing up she was different from her family, They all wanted do fashion and makeup but she wanted to do sport her Dad was happy about it but her Mum tried to keep her from seeing how sad she was that she wasn't going to follow her sisters. Her Mum was still supportive of what she wanted to do as she knew she couldn't change her mind. Her siblings didn't mind it, then again they knew she wouldn't do what they will do but they were happy for her and supported her as well. 

Kara stared to get out of the bed after replying to the messages from her friends and family, then getting changed into her outfit for the day which was sweats and a t shirt and a jumper. As Kelly was just coming out of the bathroom Kara was siting on the edge of the bed and do her shoe laces up. 

They then went to go out of the room to go down to breakfast. Then Kara started to get a phone call. When Kelly asked if she was going to answer it. Then she realised that it was from her dad. Everyone knew that Kris Jenner and Bruce Jenner had separated but no body really know how hard it is on the family unless you were in their inner circle. Kelly knew Kara doesn't talk about her family and no body asks. The team had been sceptical of Kara but they soon realised that she tried to be normal a teenager and be separated from her family image. It was weird for her sometimes when they talk about their families jobs. They don't realise that it was awkward for her but she knows how to hid it. 

Kara let the call go. Kelly didn't say anything about it because she knew if she wanted to talk about they wouldn't want it to be in a public place or Kara will deal with herself. 

The elevator had dinged and opened the doors and they started to walk where they will be having their breakfast. They were talking about the Mexico game and how happy Kara was about her getting her fist cap and assist. 

They were one of the first people to be down has it was only 8:15 they had to be down for breakfast by 8:45. Kelly and Kara kept talking while they were getting breakfast and started to eat it. 

Kara felt someone start to hug her from behind and get her out of her chair. When she facing the person Kara started to feel and smile to come her face. 

"Well looks like the baby isn't late and still alive!" Said Alex excitedly while hugging her tight and trying not to start jumping up and down. Kara started to laugh at how happy Alex was. She was then getting pulled into another hug from Carli Lloyd. 

" Good that means she hasn't been corrupted yet." Said while hugging her she heard laugh coming Alex and Kelly trying to defend herself that she doesn't corrupt people. Breakfast continued like that. People congratulation her and hugging her. Recovery was full of laughs. 

The rest of day was quite as Kelly and Kara were planing to scare and prank people. That's when her phone started to go of again. Kara knew she couldn't keep ignoring her family. When she answered the call she knew immediately she was on speaker has 3 different people tried to congratulate her at the same time. It was her Dad and her two sisters who were on the phone. They spoke for awhile then she heard some say "Who's on the phone?" The conversation stopped. Kara hasn't had the best of relationships her Mum but liked her. 

"Hi Mum" Kara said into the phone. 

"Kara! Well done yesterday I saw you did well!" Kris said once she was close enough to the phone. Kara started to get awkward and decided to end the phone call saying she needed to go. They all said bye.

Kara at dinner looked like the phone didn't effect her on the outside but on the inside her mind was racing. It was amzing she could keep the conversations she was having with the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I will be updating this story but I will try to get 2 chapter out a week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to the family.

September 20 2014

Most of the USWNT were at the airport ready to go back to family. This was a resting period, before the camp for the World cup qualification tournament. Kara was waiting for her flight to California to spend time with her family. Currently Kara was talking with Alex as they both had flights to California. Their flight had been delayed because there was an incident on the plane while the other passengers were coming of the flight. 

Kara was was sweats and zipped up jumper. She also had a Baseball hat on to stop people from recognising her. Alex understood when she asked her about it. The rest of their teammates had all been called to their flights. 

"Flight 7823 to LAX Airport is now ready for boarding." Came over the Airports speakers. Alex ad Kara Started to Get out of their seats they were in near the gate. When Alex asked if Kara was going to LA and book tickets for the flight, Kara said she would book them. Kara had said that she booked First class. As they were getting ready to scan their tickets Kara whispered "Don't be mad." Alex looked confused but the Flight attendant had said her ticket was First Class. Alex started to walk toward the plane Kara thought she was safe but Alex sharply turned around.

As Kara stepped up to scan her ticket. The flight attendant looked at her passport then looked up at her, Kara started to fidget has she knew he had recognised her. He manged to get his words out but when he handed back her ticket and passport he was shaking. As Kara walked past she smiled at the attendant, she also saw him relax. Kara's peace didn't last long, as when she was walking to the plane Alex was still standing there. Alex started to say that there was no need to buy a first class ticket and waste Kara's money that she has. Kara had then said it was no problem and just wanted to show Alex that she cares about her. 

As they were being shown their seats Kara had taken of her hat. She thought the attendant wouldn't come back but she was wrong. When she came back she just stood there shocked to see who was in front of her. It was a thing that Kara disliked about her family is that she can be recognised anywhere. It was a pain buy she didn't mind if they didn't pester her. Kara looked at the attendant and said " Do want to take a photo?" That snapped her out of her shock. She seem to consider that offer but she then shyly said "Could the whole crew get a photo with your?" Kara considered it then joked "If you can find a big enough space."

That was how the flight went, Kara and Alex were both watched the first and second Hunger game movies as they were able to to watch on the flight. As they were about leave the flight Kara did the photo with the crew.

Kara started to put her hat on as they were going in baggage claim. Alex and Kara were talking about how they could do in the World cup qualification tournament while they waited for their bags. When they were exiting the baggage claim Alex went toward the taxi area has she was getting a taxi home. Kara looked around to find her Dad who was coming to pick her up from the airport. When she spotted her Dad he wasn't alone as Kylie was also there when she started she started to run to her. 

They had a good relationship but Kylie didn't like when Kara argues with their Mum and tries to stop the arguments but they never work. It did get worse when Kara wanted to do soccer full time. That argument had lasted a long time. Kara had went to stay with Khloé for a week because Kara didn't want to deal with her mum. Khloé understood and no one in the family had tried to help with it as they had to do it on their own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of the World Cup qualifier camp.

8 October 2014

Kara had just landed in Kansas City with Alex again. It had been a relief for Kara to get called into camp for two reasons as first it meant she had made a good impression on Jill and that Kara had just had another argument with Kris Jenner. It had been the same reason fro most of their fight which was you don't need to do soccer. Kara had said the same thing which was she wanted to do it and she enjoyed it, which meant Kris went to counter it and Kara storming out. Luckily she had to go to the airport to get to camp and meet Alex at the airport. 

Alex and Kara were leaving the plane, they were meeting Kelly as her flight had landed before theirs. Kelly had spotted them before they could. Kara had a body clinging to her before she could even blink. "Hey were is my hug!" Alex had said with betrayal that Kelly had done. Kelly just laughed and opened her arms to let Alex into the hug,Alex just shook her head and joined in with hug. 

Once they got to the Hotel the rest of the team were in the lounge waiting for them to get to the hotel. Kara was sharing a room with Becky Sauerbrunn. As they were sorting out their stuff they were talking about the tournament. Their first game was in a week against Trinidad and Tobago. They were hoping to win the game and hopefully the tournament to get to the World cup in Canada next year. The US was hoping to win the third star which they didn't get in 2011 when they faced Japan which Japan won on penalties. 

Becky looked over at the youngster that she was rooming with. Becky real didn't know what to expect when they had been told she will join them. Becky kept an open mind like most of the players. Becky had been pleasantly surprised at how she talked to everyone and seemed to admire the veterans and respected them, which had already put her in Becky's good books. The one thing that Becky liked about her was that she liked about Kara was that she was humble and didn't believe she was better than all of them because of who she was and her family. That was another positive about Kara.

Kara broke Becky out her thoughts to tell her it was time for dinner. 

15 October 2014 

Jill was taking a big risk tonight. She had decided to put Kara in the starting XI. Jill had given her a talk before they went to walk out and do the national anthems. Kara had stuffed her hands in her pockets to stop her from picking at her finger nails which was a nervous habit and tell. Alex put her arm around her to try and calm her down and to loosen her up. Alex knew she was nervous but so everyone should be when they are starting their first game. Alex kept on whispering words of encouragement for Kara. 

Someone had signalled it was time from them to go out. Kara took a deep breath before going out onto the pitch. The national anthems went quickly and the opposition started to come for the hand shakes. 

By the end of the first half the score was still 0-0. Kara could tell the team was getting frustrated that they haven't scored. Kara was listing to Jill'd half time talk and try to get some goals. 

Their chance came in the 54 minuets when Kara played a through ball to Alex which took it around the keeper and crossed it into Abby Wambach who headed it into the goal. The US then picked up the pace after the goal. At the final whistle Kara was swarmed by her teammates for completing her first full 90 minuet match. 

16 October 2014

"I can't get up." Kara groaned from her bed. Becky just laughed and took a picture and sent it to the group chat they had. "Come on we have to go to breakfast and you need to eat." Becky had said for what felt like the hundredth time. When it seemed like Becky had left her alone, Kara started to fall asleep again but felt someone pick her up. "No put me down! No put me down now!" Kara had shouted when Becky had picked her up walked out of the room and to the lift. Once in the Lift Becky put her down and dropped Kara some socks and sliders. 

As they were going down Kara kept giving Becky a glare the whole ride down to breakfast. Once they stepped out of the lift they went to get breakfast. Once Kara had her breakfast she sat down next to Kelly and instantly put her head on the table. Kelly laughed "Well you look like you have barely woken up." Kara just gave a finger and started to eat her breakfast. 

Kara had never been so tired in a long time. Kara had forgotten what had happened at home and her different her family is.


	5. Chapter 5

17 October 2014

Kara and sat on the bench for the Guatemala game. They had won the game 5-0 with Whitney Engen, Carli Lloyd Megan Rapinoe each getting a goal and Tobin Heath get 2 goals. Kara was still roommates with Becky as she would be for the rest of the tournament. She has been enjoying this and was thing about taking her exams early and signing a club for the 2015 season. Kara didn't want to go to college as she didn't want to do any degrees. She had said this to Kelly and she said go for it which was all Kara needed to get to start her career. 

"Stop thinking so loud and go to sleep." Complained Becky from her bed, Kara just laughed and tried to put everything out of her head and get to sleep.

20 October 2014

It was game day for the US they were playing against Haiti. Kara was in the starting XI again. In the 9 minuet When Megan Klingenberg put a ball in for Abby but the keeper punched it right into the path of Kara who hit it on her second touch. The team went crazy for her scoring her first international goal. The score ended with the US get a 6-0 with Klingenberg, Christen Press, Carli each getting a goal and Abby getting 2 goals. After the game Kelly was running towards Kara and tackled her to the floor which then made Alex get on top of her as well. The all of the team joined in until Kara said she couldn't breath. Once she had stood up Kelly wouldn't let go of her.

"Kelley get off me!" Wined Kara, Kelley laughed and stepped away but still smiling which put Kara on edge. "What are you planing?" Kelly kept smiling till she felt whipped cream on her face. Kara wiped her face but still had cream on her face and saw Alex holding a plate. "I hate you guys so much." Kelley laughed but realised to late what Kara was going to do which was smacking Kelly's face the whipped cream she got of her face. Alex started laughing till they both turned to her which she promptly ran away and stayed away from both of them till the got back to the hotel. Kelley and Kara had agreed to get Alex back.

24 October 2014 

It was the day of the semi final if the US they get a spot in the World cup. Kara was nervous, Kelly could tell as she kept moving the food around her plant. "Eat, you don't want to play on an empty of stomach." Kara knew she was right so she tried to eat as much as she can but if felt like she was going to be sick if she ate anymore. 

Kara was on the bench for the first half. Carli had scored both goals 1 was from a pen. They were going in at 2-0 scoreline. The final whistle had blown. It had ended 3-0 victory for the US. Chris had got the third goal. 

They were going to the World cup in Canada. Kelly had picked her up in their hug while jumping up and down. "We are going to the world cup! And you get to got to your first world cup!" Alex shouted as she came to join the hug they were in. Kara just laughed hugged them back.

When Kara had got to her room she said Becky can use the bathroom first. Her phone had started to go off which means someone was calling her. It was her sister which meant her family wanted to talk to her or it was just both of her sisters. Kara took a deep breath and taped accept. "Well done!" was shouted through phone when she answered she could hear it before it was put to her ear. "Thank you." Kara replied. They chatted easily on the phone about what is happening at home and what they are doing for jobs. 

Becky came out of the bathroom and told Kara should use it and go to bed. Kara said goodbye to her sisters and hung up the phone. Kara was happy but at the same time she didn't know who she was and what her role in life is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what club you will want Kara to go to!


	6. Chapter 6

26 October 2014

Day of the final, kept ringing in Kara's head everyday till warm up. During the warm up Kara kept focus on the task head of her. This match still has something to win. Which would be the tournaments winners and Kara could get her first tournament win with the team. It would be a tough game as it is the final. Once again Kara was in the starting XI but Kara didn't mind as they needed people that Jill knew would be able to perform under pressure. Kara was siting on the bench watching the game. It was a good game, the US were 4-0 up by the end of the first half. They won the game to a 6-0 win against Costa Rica. They had won the tournament which Kara was so happy about winning it. When they got the trophy there was a loud bang which Kara was grateful for. 

The rest on the year went well they only lost against Brazil and the rest were either a win or a draw. The year had been a whirlwind for Kara for positives and negatives. Hopefully 2015 will be a better year for soccer and for her family. She knew something big was going to happen with her family or soccer she hope it wont affect her life that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of 2014!!! Just needed a chapter that summed it up. Next year is going to be a big year for Kara and how will she react to what will happen???


	7. Chapter 7

8 February 2015

It was the first game of the World cup year. Kara had worked hard over Christmas and to raise her strength and fitness. Her sisters had tried to do the same workout has her but found out it was harder then it looks and end up being to tired to stand up. Kara had fun teasing them about of unfit they were even though they had a private trainer.

Today the US were against France, they were playing in France which means this is Kara first away game for the US. It had been weird to get back to the team buck Kara had got back to scaring people and prank them. Kara had got Alex back for the wiped cream she did to her. She had got Kelly to help her with it. They got her during dinner the day before the game. They got one of the staff to give them a paper plate and the whipped cream. Alex was about to get in the lift which Kara had been in and Kelly messaged her it was time. Everyone can see the lift when you are at dinner. Alex thought they would of forgot to get her back or gave up trying to get her. Once the lift door had opened Alex had a face full of whipped and on video due to Kelly. Everyone saw it and started laughing. When Alex had wiped the cream away had already get in another lift to get away from Alex. She had nearly got to lift to stop the door but had closed with Kara laughing on the inside of it. 

At the start of the game both side have good chance to score but both couldn't score. When whistle blew for the end of the first half the score is 0-0. Kara had started the game had tried to put pressure of the French defence but it seemed the French were the first to break the deadlock when a cross came in and Le Sommer headers it into he net which Ash couldn't get to in time. A minute later the French had scored again from what was going to be a cross but had hit the back post an went into the net. Kara was subbed of in the 63 minute for Abby. In the 65 minute the US had got a penalty but the French keeper guessed the right way and saved it. The scored ended with the French getting the 2-0 win against the US. Not the start they had wanted for the year. 

13 February 2015 

The US had travelled to England to face them. The US were hoping to win the game and get back to winning ways after the loss to France. They wanted to win the win the World cup and they need to have a good build up to help their confidence. Dawn had upend their fitness and the weights they do in the gym. Kara hasn't been more happy to ice bath in her life. 

The game against England was going to be a good test as the English had been pushing their team and hoping to do well in the World cup. Kara had started the game, in the 25 minute Kara had put a cross into the box which Alex had got a head on to direct it into the goal. The US was 1- 0 up buy the end of the first half. In the second half it didn't change much, the US was trying to get another goal but couldn't. The score stayed 1-0 win for the US and Kara had got the full 90 minutes which had put more confidence in Kara which had started to show in games and training. At home her family was getting more complicated and the cracks were showing in the family. Kara was trying her best to not to notice the cracks.


	8. Chapter 8

15 February 2015

The flight back from England had been funny as Kelly had fell asleep immediately. Kara had spent the flight drawing on Kelly's face after asking a flight attendant for one. Kelly didn't realise why people were looking at her and laughing till she went to the bathroom and came out fuming. "Why did you drawn on my face!" Kelly whispered angrily at Kara. " It was to good opportunity." replied Kara trying not to laugh. Kelly was already thinking of a way to get Kara back but she thought it would be better to embarrass her. "Just you wait to see what happens to you!"

Kara had signed a 2 year contract for Sky Blue FC. It had been a bid step for Kara and massive shock in the soccer world. Kara had been nervous to tell her family but they had been sportive of her decision to take her career to the next step. Kris had tried to get Kara to let her get a good house in the area but Kara had wanted to do it on her own like the people that she will be playing with. Kris tried to help her with the money but Kara wanted no help from her. 

When Kelly had found out that Kara was joining Sky Blue she had decided that she was going to be living with her. This was because Kelly didn't trust her to be living by her self and where Kelly was living she had room for her to live with her. Kara had reluctantly agreed to live with her. Kelly had made it clear that it was fine and she was going to be a burden. Kelly shared the house with Nikki Stanton. Kelly had made it clear that she doesn't mind that Kara will be living there. Kara had been glad that she had Kelly as friend and that she was want to play for Sky Blue. They had taking a big risk by signing her as she was a young player and had only played a small amount of minutes. She was also thankful that Kelly was letting her live with them as she wasn't sure how she would be by living alone. 

When they were get closer to the house Kara got more nervous as they got closer she hadn't met Nikki but she had spoken on the phone about her living with them and stuff. She did sound nice on the phone and had calming voice. 

Once they had got to the house she was waiting in the living room, once Kelly had opened the door she was already up to meet them she had hugged Kelly and had started to hug Kara which she was surprised about buy only hesitated for a second before she was hugging her back. 

They had showed Kara where she would be sleeping and told her the details about what they had to pay for and when they will going to training.

For the first time in Kara's life she felt like a normal person and not someone from one the most famous family.


	9. Chapter 9

16 February 2015

Kara woke to sunlight going through curtains. Kara turned over to get more sleep it seemed the sun had fully woken her up. Once she had found her phone she realised she had fallen asleep on her laptop watching some videos of the European soccer matches as her laptop was still on her lap. Once she had turned her phone the time was 8:37 am. Kara just fixed her glasses and went downstairs. Kelly was in the kitchen making coffee for her and Nikki. 

" You look all cute in your glasses!" Kelly said once she had entered the Kitchen. Kara couldn't function till she had food in her. "Wheres the cereal?" Kara asked will rubbing eyes which smudged her glasses. Kara sighed and started to clean her glasses. Kelly put the box of cereal in front of Kara who looked at it in disgust as it wasn't chocolate. Kelly laughed "Do you want coffee?" Kara had more disgust look on her face after what Kelly offed her. " You don't like coffee!" Kelly shouted, well shouted in Kara's opinion." How can you not like coffee?" Kara heard from another voice from behind who she recognised as Nikki's. " Don't look so offend. I don't like as it makes me way to hype and I can easily function without it." Kara replied simply. 

Kelly scoffed "Just wait till you are an adult." Kara laughed "That is a few years away." Kara continued to eat the cereal once she realised there wasn't any other food to eat without cooking it. 

They spent the rest of the morning watching TV. Kelly was getting bored from being in the house. She had push Kara and Nikki into get changed so they can go out for a run. Kara soon found out that run is way different to a Kelly run .They had been going of 30 minutes and Kara had no idea where they are so she had to stay near Kelly and Nikki, when she looked at Nikki's face she could tell she didn't like doing it. Kara was going to laugh but she was to tired to laugh.

Kara felt like a normal person going out for run with friends.


	10. Chapter 10

March 4 2015

The USWNT were in Portugal for the Algarve Cup. It was the last tournament before the world cup in Canada. Today the US was against Norway and the first game of the tournament. Kara had settled well in New Jersey. Nikki was nice probably the nicest person she has met. She also made sure she was eating and making sure she knows that she can talk to her. Kelley kept teasing her about her being mother hen. They had all laughed about it but Nikki didn't find it funny at the start but did join in after Kelley and Kara had started to cry of laughter. 

They lined up for the national anthems and the hand shakes. It was already pitch black when it was kick off. Kara was starting the game which she was happy about. Norway had an early chance after Hope tried to catch a cross but couldn't keep hold of it. Ali had blocked the shot which the Norway players had appealed for a hand ball but the referee had given a corner as they thought there was no handball. In the 9 minute Carli had a chance on goal which the keeper saved with her legs which sent it over the bar. The US had another chance after Ali sent in a low cross which Christen had connected with but just went wide of the post. Chris had another chance in the 35 minute when she got the ball after Norway thought they had cleared it after a corner, which had hit the post after Chris had shot. Against the run of play Norway was able to get a cross in which Ada Hegerberg converted to give Norway a 1-0 lead at the end of the first half. 

In the 50 minute Alex had broke away from the defence and the keeper had came to the edge of the box, Alex had shot at the keeper who had held onto it. In the 54 minute Hope had to make a save on the line from a close shot to keep it at 1-0 game. In the 57 minute Kara had passed the ball to Carli who had shot at the opposite corner. Which had made the game 1-1. In the 62 minute Chris had a shot on goal which had hit a Norway arm which had given the US a penalty. Carli had stepped up to it and calmly put in the top right corner of the goal. The US had a couple more chances but were unable to convert them. The game had ended with the US getting a 2-1 win.

March 6 2015

Two days later the US was against Switzerland. Kara was again starting again but was told by Jill she will be subbed of in the second half to not overplay her, which Kara had understood. In the 5 minute the US was on the break from Chris who had got a through ball from Megan, Chris hadn't got a shot away but was given a corner. In the 31 minute Megan had got the ball on the edge of box but had just put it above the bar. At the end of the first half it was still 0-0. 

In the 54 minute the US sent in a free kick which Alex had got and put in the net which had put the US 1-0 up. In the 60 minute Hope had made a great save from a powerful shot to keep the US 1-0 up. In the 65 minute Kara had came off for Heather O'Reilly. The game had ended with the US getting a 3-0. 

March 9 2015

Last game in the group stage. The US was against Iceland. Kara was again starting which she was happy about. Once again they lined up for the National anthems and then the hand shakes. Not much had happened in the game. Kara had been subbed off in the 79 minute Shannon Boxx. Kara had Kelly after the game as they were going into the final against France. They were hoping to beat them to win the cup for the 10 time. 

March 11 2015

It was the day of the final to decide who will win the cup. Once again Kara was in the starting XI. This was starting to boost her confidence which was starting to show on and of the pitch. The game had been tight but the US had 2-0 win. Kara had been subbed of in the 85 minute for Shannon Boxx again. This was the start of a roll for the US. Preseason was going to be starting soon for Sky Blue. Then the season will start for them in Kansas which was making Kara happy for her first season but nervous for first season as well, Kelly says its normal and she will be fine after the first couple games. 

She hadn't heard much from her family but tensions were high between everyone. She hadn't her from her Dad in a while. She had put it behind her and focus on soccer. Times were getting tough as her Dad was going through something and was going to show people what it is but Kara was scared for him.


	11. Chapter 11

April 11 2015

Sky Blue's first game of the season was tomorrow against Kansas City. They had travelled there the day before so they can get a training session in before the game. They were eating dinner getting ready for the game tomorrow. Kara had to stop fidgeting with her glasses so she started to bounce her leg. When Kelly saw it she rolled her eyes and put her hand on the leg that was bouncing to stop it. Kara looked at Kelley and just smiled shyly. She was embarrassed that she was caught doing it. Kelly and Nikki knew she was nervous about the game tomorrow. She was rooming with Nikki as it was a away game. Kara had enjoyed living with Kelley and Nikki it was different to what she had grown up with. It was weird to live in a smaller house but it felt like it was more homely. Kelley was surprised how much Kara can cook. Which was nothing. 

Kelley and Nikki had started to wake up to Kara walking around the kitchen with her glasses on her phone trying to cook something or preparing it. They had started to laugh about it at the start but soon realised how serious she was to trying to learn how to cook. They then started to help her cook and teach her different meals. This had became their daily routine every night that they cook together. It was a nice thing to after training.

April 12 2015 

Kara had woken up very excited and way to cheerful for her teammates who most of them can't function without coffee in them. Nikki just laughed at how Kara seamed to not have any nerves about the game that they playing today. Sky Blue was hoping for a win for their first game of the season but it was going to be a tough game for them has Kansas City was a strong side and had won the playoffs last season. 

They were warming up for the game when Kelley had started to talk to Kara. " Excited to be starting for the game?" Kara looked over at Kelley just replied "Yeah! Of course I ma but is going to be weird when I will be playing against Becky and that lot." Kelley smiled and had replied saying you get used to it. 

The final whistle had blown. They had beaten them with a 1-0 victory. Kara had jumped on Kelley after shaking hands with the other team. Kelley had started to laugh and they were soon joined by Nikki in the hug. 

Later after they had got on the Bus to go back to the Hotel they had started to celebrate the first win of the season. 

Later that night Kara had just plugged in her phone to charge it as it had died. When it had charge it had started to explode as Nikki had called her to get her phone. Kara still had her tooth brush in her mouth when she came in, Nikki was looking at Kara's phone with wide eyes which had instantly put Kara on guard. It was the news headline which was why her family was trying to call her. Her Dad had just came out to the public about be transgender.


	12. Chapter 12

April 12 2015

"Kara please say something." Nikki was starting to worry as Kara had just been staring at her phone for a few minutes. " I-I-I g-got to take this calls." Kara replied once she had shoes on and took a key card for the room. Kara knew she couldn't go outside or any people. Kara found the stairwell and went to as it will be quite. Kara slowly sat on the floor and and let her mind run free. She knew her dad wanted to do that but thought she would got a warning instead of a news headline. Her phone was still blowing up but she didn't want to answer it no mater who it was. 

Kara didn't know how long she had sat there on the concrete floor but her bum had become numb. Kara knew it was coming up to curfew and needed to go back to her room nut couldn't get herself to get up so she just sat there. Kara sat there for a long time her mind was still racing and she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep. 

Kara had slowly got up to go to her room. She hoped Nikki had fallen asleep as Kara didn't want to talk to anyone. Kara had slowly opened the door as quietly has possible. She sighed of relief when she saw Nikki passed out on her bed. Kara decided to pack her bag to pass time and keep her mind of more important things. Kara sat on her bed with headphones in watching random soccer videos and looking at different news websites about her families drama. 

April 13 2015

Kara didn't know it was morning till she felt to bed dip next to her. Nikki had woken up and it looked like Kara didn't get any sleep but would only know that by the look in her eyes. Nikki was worried last night about Kara as was everyone on the team but they know that she can deal with it but Nikki didn't like it that she wasn't responding to anything or that she didn't come back. Nikki held her arms for Kara who just moved over and hug her back. 

The team didn't say anything when they came down expect for sympathy looks and smiles. Kelly had made it her job to not let anyone come near Kara and had bacily became her bodyguard. Kara had put a baseball hat and sunglasses on to keep her face hidden. She didn't know if there were going to be paprizzes but wanted to play it safe. 

She would answer her family phone calls and texts when she got back to the home that she shared with Kelly and Nikki. Kara wondered if her family will stop the drama but knew if they didn'thave attention on them they would find a way for it. As the Devil works hard but Kris Jenner works harder.


	13. Chapter 13

April 13 2015

Kara had stayed in her room once they had got home. Nikki and Kelley had decided to leave her alone and make sure she came down to have dinner. Kara had been talking to her family on what they need to be doing in public eye and how their reactions should be. Kara had called her dad after the call with her family. Kelley and Nikki were down stairs when the shouting had started. Kara was arguing about how he didn't tell her about how she had to learn about from a news headline and not from him. 

Half an hour later Kara had came down and went out into the garden. Nikki and Kelley had decided to start making food as they didn't know when Kara will being coming back in. Kelley could see that it was getting cold and dark. When went outside she could tell that it was a lot more cold than it looked. " Kara come inside your going to get sick if you stay out her any longer." Kelley said softly as she didn't know what sate of mind Kara was in. 

Kara still hadn't moved which made Kelly go to her and put her hand on her shoulder. Once she had seen Kara's face i didn't have any emotions showing. Kelley slowly made Kara stand up and pull her into a hug. Kara sighed and buried her head into her shoulder. They stood there for a bit till Kelley broke the silence "There is food is inside." Kara nodded and went inside.

The rest of night was filled with silence till Kara went upstairs to go to bed as she hadn't got any sleep. Kelley and Nikki had told their teammates to not ask about her family. 

While the world was turning Kara's was at a stand still. She knew that she had to keep on going or she doesn't know what she will do with her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. There will be a time skip were Kara gets ready for the world cup!


	14. Chapter 14

June 8 2015

First game of the world cup for the US. They were making their way on the bus to the stadium when Kara was reflecting on how she had got to this position. Kara had the call the next morning of when the news about her Dad came out. They were having breakfast when Kara's phone had started to ring and Kelley came running in with her phones saying she needs to answer it. Kara had been esatic for the rest of the day and her and Kelly had decided to celebrate with pizza. She had texted her family about it. They were happy for her but the news about her Dad had still hanging around their family but at least there was light in the dark. 

The US was against Australia. Kara was hoping for a win and the ones that played in the previous world cup was hoping to win as they came second last time because of penalties. During the warm up Kara's nerves had settled on the outside but thoughts were racing around her head. "How are you so calm right now?" asked Abby Wambach when they they were lining up for the shooting drill that was happening in front of the. " I am not calm, I am freaking out right now in my mind." Kara had replied quickly after she had turned round to reply. Abby chuckled at her, she had been happy to take Kara under wing and to not let Kelley to completely corrupt her. 

The game had started as Kara was sitting on the bench for the game as she was grateful for. She was sitting next Kelley for the game which they had spent talking about random stuff but when Jill or any coaching staff came close to them or turned to them they were silent or was talking about the game. They were planning to prank Tobin and Christen was they were always together and being disturbingly cute with each other. It was the first thing she had noticed with them was how much they cared with each other. She had asked Kelley about it which Kelley had went wide eyed at. Kara had started to back track about but Kelley had burst out laughing. Which had made everyone look at them and made Kara uncomfortable. 

Kelley then took her to somewhere where they could speak in private and not have anyone interrupt them. Kelley then went on about how they both had feelings for eachother but won't admit to each other and the only other person that had realized about was Ashlyn. It had been their mission to get them together. The prank they were planning was going to hopefully going to give them a nug in the right direction. They would relay it to Ash later as she was to far to tell her plan without the others noticing it, plus she was sat next to Tobin who they definitely don't want hear their prank. 

At half time it was 1-1 with Megan getting the goal for the US. They went out hard in the second half trying to get the second goal. They were rewarded in the 61 minute withe Chris getting the goal. It was also cute how Tobin reacted to it. In the 78 minute Megan had scored another goal which put the score to 3-1 for the US. In the 84 minute Jill had pulled Kara out of Kara conversation with Kelley to go get warm up which made Kara go wide eye. Kelley just pulled her out of her seat to warm up with her despite not going on. Kara was going to be coming on for Megan in the 86 minute. When it was called Megan came gave her hug when she came off and whispered "Give them hell," in Kara's ear. 

The game finished with the US winning the 3-1. Kara had brought into a crushing from Alex who was saying how proud she was. Kara laughed and replied "Thanks Mum," sarcastically which had earned her a punch in the shoulder and started to say about how she shouldn't be hit her child. They then went around shaking the opostions hands. 

Later that night Kara had been replying to her family's messages. Ashlyn had asked where her family was and Kara simply replied saying they had business to do and don't have time to watch her games in person had promised to watch them on the TV. Ashlyn just smiled sadly and knew that it was all she was going to get from Kara. Kara's family had said that her Dad will be coming out about how to call her Caitlyn and how she as fully transitioning. This is how her family works now, drama is now a family friend.


	15. Chapter 15

June 12 2015

It was US vs Sweden. It was always a good game and they had a history together. The US were playing in blue and Kara was put into the starting XI. It was a big thing for her. After the team meeting the had the day before for the game, Jill had pulled her away about her feelings about being in the starting XI but Kara noded confidently and replied about how happy she was and not going to let Jill down. 

When they were lining up for the national anthems it was like Kara was just a spectator and it was just a dream. Julie had nudged her after the anthems were doen and the Sweden players had started to do the hand shake. Julie had laughed at the dazed look in Kara's eye's which was not funny if her opinion. 

They were playing the US's former coach side which added more to the games pressure. The game was quite expect for a penalty appeals from the Sweden side for a penalty. Kara had came of in the 58 minute. Kling also made a save on the line to keep it at a 0-0 game. 

June 13 2015 

Today was the day that they were going to prank Tobin and Christen. They were doing recovery and were going to see if they like each other and show the team that as well. According to Ashlyns 'gaydar' they both have feelings for each other. They were going to make Christens top soaked and see if Tobin will defend her and help her with it and hopefully on or both of them will be blushing. Plan was that Kara was going to 'bump' into Chris and spill water over her. It was a little mean but hopefully it will be positive in the long run. Plus this means that Kara, Kelley and Ashlyn can blackmail and tease them about it all the time. 

Kara had got a message from Kelley that Tobin and Chris was heading her way. She had the cup of water ready and Ash was near ready for recording it. There was a little hiccup in the plan when Ali had found out what they were doing. They had to get on their knees to beg to Ali that could do it and let Ash do it with them. She had agreed but had said if they got into trouble or that Tobin and Chris are trying to kill she will not help them. 

Kara was broken out of her thoughts when she saw that they were walking to them which Ash had given her the thumbs up to do it. Kara made sure that she had enough water to have the shirt wet but not enough to embarrass Chris about it. "Oh my god I am so sorry!" Kara had been to busy 'looking' at her phone when she had bumped into Chris. "What the hell Kara!" Tobin said a little bit angry at Kara but when she looked at Chris her face instantly softened. Chris was wearing a white shirt which made it more see through than they planned but it still had the right affect as Tobin started to take off her jumper to give to Chris who was blushing so hard that that it was a new shade of red. 

Chris had stuttered out a thank you to Tobin who had a small blush coming up on her cheeks was trying to play it of. They had completely ignored Kara and went to Chris's room to get a new shirt. But the had to go through the area where the team was having dinner. When Kara and Ash went to sit at the table with Kelley and Alex, Alex had immediately wanted to know what they had done as they had came from the same area. Kara just continued to eat her dinner as if nothing had happened but was freaking out on the inside. 

Ash was trying her best to not say anything but Ali had sat next to her and innocently said "Kara, Ash is there something that you want to share?" She was giving Kara a look that a Mother would have if they know their child had down something wrong but won't admit that they did something. "Nope nothing happened don't know what you mean?" Kara had said but not looking at Ali. Ali kept on staring at Ash as she knew she would crack. 

"Ok Kara might of spilt a bit of water on Press." Ash said quickly hoping that she won't be in trouble. " Hey don't throw me under the bus!" Kara had replied as soon as Ash tried to save herself. "Kelley was involved as well." Kelley had now started to complain about how she was not involved.

"Did you forget that I was there when you had made the plan?" Ali said after they had started to say that they didn't do anything. They went silent which had the room to burst out laughing. 

"Well at least it worked?" Kara muttered while sliding down in her seat while questioning it to Kelley and Ash. "Well I think it did, like Tobs gave Press her jumper so?" Alex had finally said something in the conversation. They all nodded to that. 

Later Kara was siting her room with some tv show on to just pass time till she could go to sleep. For once her families drama wasn't a headline but in few weeks it will be there will be drama that would become the top story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Kara is replacing Morgan Brian but I needed to replace someone. She is a great person and player but she is left out in this story sorry.


	16. Chapter 16

June 16 2015

Game day for the US and they were going to play against Nigeria. The US was already through to the round of 16. Kara was sitting on the bench for the game. Kara was sitting next to Kelley. They were talking about Chris and Tobin. Their first plan had worked with Tobin giving Chris her jumper. What had made it even better was the next day for breakfast Chris was wearing the jumper again. When Chris had came down Kara, Kelley and Ash had all looked at each other to know that something had happened but don't know what. Kara and Kelly couldn't talk about the next part of the plane because Chris was sitting on the other side of Kara. 

Kara started to notice that Chris following Tobin around the field and taking a sharp breath when she got tackled or fouled. Kara nugged Kelley and tilted her her to Chris, once Kelley released why Kara nugged she started to smirk. They had jumped out of their seats when Abby had scored a goal just before halftime. 

It was 1-0 at halftime to the US. When they were walking back Kara told Ash to look at Chris when the game restarts. Ash knew instantly knew who Press was staring at. The three of them knew something happened but the don't know what happened. When Toin got subbed of she sat next to Chris, she had started to get a light blush but you could just say it was the heat but Kara and Kelley knew what had caused it.

The game stayed at 1-0 but it had boosted the US confidence going into the round of 16 on a win and topping the group. In the round of 16 this meant they were going against Colombia. They were the highest 3 place in the groups. It was now at the business end of the tournament. If you lose then no second chances. 

If it was possible everyone became more serious for this. Kara had been roomed with Hope which was a shock but wasn't in the room much as she was out with players or with Kelley planning for what they should do with Chris and Tobin. Kara respect Hope as a player but knew that her personality could completely flip at any second and you wouldn't know what you did to make her switch. Kara never started a conversation with Hope as she was to afraid to do the wrong thing. It would work most of the time but Kara hadn't had many conversations with her. 

So this where Kara is right now in a conversation with Hope in their room about soccer. Hope had started to talk about when she had first been called into camp. Kara thought that the conversation was in safe territory. Till Hope started talking about her arrest and what was happening in court which made Kara think about her answers and what the consequences are for them if not using the right response. Hope had then started to ask about her opinion on it which Kara didn't know how to answer but was saved by a coaching staff member saying it was about be curfew. Kara was glad that Hope had played in the game as she was tried and had instantly gone to sleep.

June 22 2015

This was the big game. They were playing against Colombia who had a good run group F. Jill didn't want to start Kara as she needed players that can she knows that can handle pressure. Kara was sitting next to Ash on the bench as Jill didn't think Kara and Kelley talk about the game. The game was 0-0 at half time. 

Jill told Kara that she was going to go on in the second half to get her some play time. In the 47 minute Alex was one on one with the keeper but tried to go around her but had taken her out. The bench had been sent to life with the keeper getting sent of and the penalty given. This had sent Colombia to 10 players for the rest of the half. Abby had stepped up to take the penalty. Everyone had held their breath as she went to kick the ball. 

It went just wide of the left post.

In the 53 minute everyone on the bench had jumper out their seats a Alex had scored the goal to get them the lead. Later they jump out their seats again as Megan was fouled in the box. 

It was another penalty for the US.

Carli stepped up to take the penalty this time. In the 66 minute Carli jogs up to take the penalty.

It hits the back of the net. Everyone had jumped out their seats to celebrate the US having a 2-0 lead. In the 69 Kara had came into the game as jill wanted to now have them defend their lead. When the final whistle blew Kara was ecstatic as they were going into the quarterfinals. They were going to play China who had won their game 2 days before the US.

Once they had got to the Hotel Kara had messages from family and friends about how happy they were. Kara was happy that at least they were watching the game on TV.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight swearing and mention of blood

June 26 2015

It was again game day for the US who were against China. Kara was in the starting XI as Lauren Holiday had got a yellow card in the last 2 matches which was the same for Megan. This was a bid thing for Kara as it was a important game.

The national anthems had gone quickly but Kara taped on her leg as it was a way to control her nervous. When the kickoff whistle blew Kara's nervous faded away. In the 2 minute the US had a early chance from Amy but couldn't control her touch and had sent it away from the goal. There was a chance in the 28 minute when the keeper was out of goal but when Julie shot at goal a defender had cleared it away. Julie had another chance in the 31 minute when Tobin put the ball in from the corner but when Julie went for the header it just went over the crossbar. Carli had a free kick in the 36 minute it was a powerful hit was heading to the net but the Chinese goalkeeper was able to make the save. At halftime the score was 0-0.

Kara was still playing in the second half. Julie sent a ball in from just inside China's half. Carli had got her head on to it.

It had hit the back of the net. US was 1-0 up in the 51 minute. The stands were celebrating the goal. In the 57 minute Kelley had to go off as she got hit in the nose and started to bleed. Kelley had to be subbed off and Chris came on for her. Chris had a chance in the 73 minute from outside the box but had just hit the post and went to Carli but hit it over the bar plus she was offside. Jill made anothe substitution when Amy went of for Abby to come on. 

The US was through to the semi finals. In the semi finals they were going to be facing Germany. Who had won the world cup in 2003 and 2007. 

June 30 2015 

It was the day of the semi final against Germany. It was going to be a tough and physical game. Kara was shocked that she had got to start but was thankful for the opportunity to start the game. This was the game where it is go big or go home. 

The US got the first good chance in the 7 minute when Julie got a head on the ball but the keeper just saved it with her feet. Germany had got a free kick on the edge of the box. Kara had first been in the wall but there was an extra German player in the box which she was told to mark. When Germany took the free kick Kara was the only person that could get it out of the box, but Kara and a German player both went for the ball but heads going to opposite directions.

Kara had hit the floor. She could tell that she hit something that was really hard. Every sound was louder than it should be. Ali had nearly fell on her but caught her self and saw that Kara was in pain. Kara was facing down into the ground with her eyes screwed shut. 

"Kara the staff are nearly here," was all she could hear from Hope and Ali. She new the team was all there but giving her space that she was grateful for. The other player wasn't that much better than Kara but Kara was lucky and wasn't bleeding like the German.

Jill and the people on the bench had a look of worry on their faces. Kara had rolled over and the lights seemed brighter than they were before but slowly went less bright. The staff slowly helped her into a sitting position. They went through the concussion protocol and asking if she had any pain. Kara just shook her head. "Do you think you can continue the match?" 

That was the big question. "Yeah I can." Kara slowly replied. The trainers sent a thumbs up to Jill who seemed to be happy that she can continue and wasn't badly hurt.

They made their way to the sideline and Kara was shaken and that she looked a bit paler. The cheered and clapped when they went back on the pitch. For the rest of the half each team had equal chances.

In the second half the Germans had got behind the US defence when Julie miss read the ball. Julie had tug the German player on the shoulder which meant a penalty was given against the US. Julie broke down but the US team were consoling her saying they had plenty of time to score. 

Then German player took it as soon as the referee had blown the whistle. The ball had went wide of the left post. The American fans in the stadium were ecstatic. The US had their chance when Alex was fouled in the box. Carli stepped up to take it. 

Carli hit the ball in the direction of the goal.

It hit the net on the right side sending the keeper the wrong way. The US was 1-0 up in the game. In the 72 minute Tobin had jumped up jumped on the German play giving a free kick against US. In the 75 minute Tobin was subbed of for Kelly. 

Carli had got the ball and dent it across the goal. Kelly pounced on it and scoring her first goal for the US. The stadium went nuts for it. The Germans pushed to try to get 2 goal but the US didn't let them. When the final whistle blew the team had crowded around Kelley. 

"Let's fucking go!" Kara had shouted at Kelley while they were griping each other arms. Alex had jumped on them and brought them both into a hug. "Your going to your first final!" Alex said to Kara was ecstatic about it. 

Kara couldn't get to sleep despite playing the full 90. She kept on thinking about how her family wouldn't come to the final. They had businesses and well that came first in their family. She knew they would watch it on TV but she wished they would be there in the person to console her or celebrate with her, but she hoped it was the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this Alex decided to grace us with Her baby!!!! Welcome to the world Charlie Elena Carraco and congrats to Alex and Serv.


	18. Chapter 18

31 June 2015

"She is so cute when she is asleep." Alex said to Kelley who was sitting with Hope on her bed. Kara was still asleep despite them taking in the same room. "We need to wake her up for breakfast, so wants to do it?" Kelley was already there to jump on her "I will do the honor. Rise and shine." Kelley said in Kara's ear while laying on top of her. Kara took the pillow from uger her head and hit Kelley with it and put it over her head. 

"Gå bort." Kara mumbled and didn't realise that she was speaking swedish. The people in the room looked at each other as they didn't believe what they just heard. "Did baby K just speak another language?" Alex said as the other didn't seem like they were going to say anything. Kara relised what she had said to Kelley "Um, you see I kind of took languages in school," she said embarrassed about it. The others were shocked about it but Kara is that type of person that you look at and you know they were smart. 

"Come on nerd, we need out coffee unlike someone." Kelley said with joy at finding a name that annoyed Kara. Kara had decided to get up on her own as she knew Kelley would get Hope to help her get to breakfast. They weren't the last to breakfast which surprised them but when they saw who wasn't there made Kelley and Kara give each other a knowing look. 

When the two people that weren't there came one was frazzled and the other was smug. Something had happened but they didn't push for details as they didn't sit at the table Kelley and Kara were sitting at. Ashlyn had also noticed the late comers and was going to say something but Ali had put a stop to it. 

Recovery went well as well as the light training Tobin and Chris kept sneaking looks at each other at every chance they got. 

"God they are so cute that I might throw up." Kelley said after seeing Tobin give Chris another wink which made her blush. " I have never agreed more Kel." Kara said while they walk to the ice baths. Tobin and Chris had got in the same one as Kelley and Kara, which was a big mistake.

" So Press any news you want to share?" Kelley said as innocently as she can. Chris saw right through it and narrowed her eyes at the both as she knew that Kara was involved some how. Kara had also saw Tobin looking everywhere expect Kara and Kelley. " No news," Chris said while still looking at Kelley.

Kel saw it as a challenge and smirked at Chris while asking " What no news about you and Tobin?" 

The effect was immediate as they both started to blush despite being in a ice bath, Chris was now glaring at Kelley as she had figured it out. The timer had gone off showing that their time was up. Chris had seemed to realize that she wasn't going to win and caved with a nod by Tobin. " Not here, just come to our room."

Kelley and Kara went to high five each other but the glare that Chris was giving them made them stop.

Kara and Hope were watching some TV show which was making Kara go to sleep till a loud knock on their door. Hope saw that Karawas in no rush to get the door and went to get it herself. Kelley came into the room and had thrown some sliders at Kara and said they needed to go. It had taken a second for Kara to realize where they were going. 

When they had got to Chris and Tobin's room it was Tobin who opened the door and looked nervous which was unusual for her. Kara and Kelley went to sit on the bed that Chris wasn't on. They sat in silence but Kelley couldn't wait, "So what is this you would like to share?" looking at Chris and Tobin who were holding hands which was cute Kara thought. 

Tobin seemed to realized that Chris wasn't going to answer the question she went to answer it. " Well we haven't really talked about what we are but we make each other happy." Tobin was now staring at Chris with what can be described as heart eyes. 

Kelley had jumped up and hugged them both. " I am so glad you guys got your shit together. But it only took a million years and me, Kara and Ashlyn nudging you guys in the right direction." Kara was trying to stop her laughs but when Tobin and Chris looked embarrassed she couldn't stop herself. 

"Wait , does that mean you deliberately spilt your water on me." Chris said looking at Kara who was trying not to look at her. " Like I mean it worked didn't it." Kara had finally looked at them after she answered the question. "And you still have the jumper as you have it on." Kara noticed when she had looked at Chris. That made Kelley laugh as well. 

When they had got to dinner they had to Ash as she had helped them get Tobin and Chris together. That was one thing to check of the list on what Kara wanted to happen at the World Cup. 

This had made Kara question if she will ever find someone. She also wouldn't want someone to be constantly under watch just because of who they are with. Kara also thought that if she didn't have someone she was ok with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long. This might be the only chapter that I get out this week as school has taken all my energy. Sorry again for taking so long to get a chapter out.


	19. Chapter 19

5 July 2015

The bus was quiet on the way to the stadium as everyone was getting ready for the match that was going to happen. For the ones that were at the 2011 World Cup it was a chance at redemption. The day after the Germany game they wanted to check that Kara didn't have any issues. For the game Kara had been put into the starting XI which had made it hard getting any sleep. 

Kara's nerves had started to rise when they had walked out and to do the national anthems. The US had a early corner which had made it to Carli who was in the middle of the box to put it in the goal. The US was 1-0 up in just 3 minutes. The cheers from the stands were starting to to get rid of Kara's nerves. The US had another chance when Tobin was running down the line and drawn a foul which had given the US a free kick. Carli had another shot at goal in the 6 minute when the free kick had missed 2 US players and had got to Carli who put in the back of the net again giving the US a 2-0 lead. They had gone to celebrate with the subs and the stands were cheering again for Carli. 

It was in 14 minute when the US had another chance for a goal. A defender blocked a shot but it went into the path of Lauren Holiday, who hit it on the volley first time. It went past the keeper and the US was 3-0 up before 15 minutes. The US fan were again up on their feet for the US scoring. Carli had the ball again it their own half and decided to shoot at the halfway line. Japan's keeper had tried to fall back to keep the ball out of the net but was unable to keep it which ment Carli had just scored from the halfway line and that she had completed her hat trick. 

They had went to celebrate with Hope. The US fans were again on their feet and the cheering was again deafening. Japan got one back in the 27 minute to make it 4-1. It stayed that score for the rest of the half and the US was enjoying the game as they were winning gone into halftime. 

In the 50 minute Kara had a shot on goal but was saved by the keeper to give the US a corner. In the 51 minute Julie had fouled a Japanese player near the halfway line. When the ball had been sent in it was Julie who had got the final touch before it when into the goal which had put the game to 4-2. 

The US had another chance to score a goal in the 54 minute when Lauren had put a ball in which had met Kara at the back post who had passed it to Tobin to the goal and Kara the assist. Japan for the rest of the game were pushing the US hard to get any goals but they didn't let Japan through. 

When the final whistle blew it didn't feel real and that it was all a dream.

After all the celebrating and her teammates go to their families, while Kara just sat in the middle of the pitch think about the past year and how crazy it has been. When she looked over to her teammate's with their families it made her remember about how her family works and how much she hates it. She loves them as the people but with the media they are different. The people on the outside don't know how complicated it is to be seen the way Kara's mom wants them to look. With Kara's career maybe she can get away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter there will be a time skip.


	20. Chapter 20

October 16 2015 

Ever since they had won the world cup the year had been crazy. So much had happen happy and sad. A few veterans were going to be retiring which has made everyone sad but happy for the players that weren't going to be with them any longer. In the next game against Brazil it will be the second part of the victory tour that they will be doing. Plus this came will bring in new people who are young. 

The camp was starting in Seattle then going to Orlando. It was nice to get to the national team, as the NWSL season had gone to well for Sky Blue on the pitch but off the pitch Kara was having a great time. She had made friends with two of the Australians on the team. Which were Caitlin Foord and Sam Kerr who had joined the team after the world cup. It was also fun to tease Nikki about Sam with Kelley has she hadn't stopped staring at her at training. It was a on going joke for Kara and Kelley to tease Nikki about Sam. 

During the world cup Kara had started to write about the days events as it helped her with emotions and the complications of being part of the most recognisable family in the world. No one knows about it has it has stuff that will ruin people careers and thing that shouldn't be shared with the public. 

During the first meeting of the camp two people caught her eye. They were both new as she had only seen them in pictures but now in real life. They were Lindsey Horan and Emily Sonnett. When the email had came out to the players Kara had looked up the new players that were going to be at camp. When she found out that one was still in college and the other was playing for PSG. They weren't going to stay there long though as Alex was getting traded to the expansion team in Orlando. The trade hadn't been released yet but was in the final stages of it being finalised. Portland were going to pick Emily for the Draft's first pick and that Linsey was going to come back to the US but which team was still unknown.

During the meeting Kara was sitting next to Kelley and Alex and on the other side of the room was Emily, Linsey and Heather O'Reilly. It turns out that Kara is going to be rooming with Emily. When they got their room Kara and put a random TV show on as Emily went into the bathroom. They had an hour till they had to go down to dinner which meant that Kara just sat on the bed closest to the door and bathroom. That's when she heard her name being said by Emily which made her listen. Turns out she was just nervous to be rooming with her which Kra understood completely. 

When she came out Kara notice that she was blushing were Kara found cute on her. Kara had no idea where that thought came from, all Kara knew was that it was going to be a long camp if these thoughts continue.

October 21 2015

It was again game day for the US they were going to playing against Brazil in Seattle. Brazil scored first in the 3 minute from a corner which had shocked the US and quited the crowd. In the 41 minute Shannon Boxx was subbed off for Tobin. It was the last game for her. She had hugged everyone that was near her and on the way to the halfway line. She was one of the last one's to retire. It was a sad time as another person was retiring. 

The US was going into halftime 1-0 behind Brazil. The US had good chance, at the 71 and 72 Jill made a double substitution by puting Sam Mewis and Jaelene Hinkle, which took out Kelley and Crystle. The game picked as there is people with fresh legs. The US got the chance to level the game in the 85 minute when Megan Klingenberg crossed the ball to Carli to smashed it into the bar for it to bounce into the goal. This put the game to 1-1, which was the end score for the game. 

When the team got the hotel Kara went straight her room as she was to tired from the game to talk to people. Kara had only managed to get her shoes off before she had fell on the bed. Kara was falling asleep when the door opened and someone dropping something on the floor. It had made Kara aware that Emily had made her way into the room. 

Once she had came round the corner she realized that she had woken Kara up. "Sorry." which had made Emily's cheeks turn red from embarrassment. "It's ok I need to change my clothes anyway." Kara said while sting up and gave Emily a lazy smile. Kara didn't realize that it kept Emily's cheek's red from smile and not from embarrassment. Emily had the exact thought's that Kara had on the first night of camp. 

October 25 2015 

The US was again playing Brazil but in Orlando. It was a special day for Lindsey and Emily as it was going to be their first cap for the US but it was also a sad day as Lori Chalupny and Lauren Holiday were both going to be retiring after this game. 

Brazil got the first good chance from a shot by Marta who just hit the crossbar in the 3 minute. But it was the US getting on the scoreboard first. When Hope played a long ball to Tobin who passed it onto to Alex, who put it in the back of the net after beating the defenders and goalkeeper. In the 21 minute Lori Chalupny came off the field for the last time in her career. She also hugged everyone on the pitch. Becky made a goal line clearance in the 24 minute to keep the US in front of Brazil. Brazil was gaining momentum by taking a lot of shots. Brazil was the next to score which brought the game to 1-1. But the US got the last say of the half when Klingenberg sent a cross in which Crystle put in the back of the net. 

In the next half was when Lauren came off the pitch for the last time, she also hugged everyone on the way to the halfway line to come off the pitch. Alex thought she got her second of the match was called for offside. Brazil had all the momentum but it was US who got the last say when Rapinoe sends a cross in which Steph McCaffrey got the last touch in before it goes into the goal. 

When they got back to the Hotel Emily was bearl asleep but Kara made her get into her sleep clothes. When Emily had finished getting changed Kara went to hug her. "You are a great player Em and I like you," with that Kara went to bed a fell asleep instantly. Despir playing 90 minutes Emily had stayed up thinking about the lat 3 words that Kara said to her, she fell asleep but still thinking about the words that Kara said to her.

Kara knew that Emily had a effect on her but didn't want to confront it. As if she dragged someone into her life then they would either float or sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw in this story it won't meet any of the Kardashian Jenner family. They will just be mentioned.


	21. Break

Sorry that I haven’t updated this story in a while. Life has been hard recently and school has been taking all my time which has made less time to write chapters. With what is going on in the world right now I hope everyone is safe and or protesting safely. I hope you guys understand and I hope I can write chapters soon but in the mean time stay safe everyone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been slowly adding bits and pieces, even tho I should be doing school work.

January 4 2016

It was going to be a big year for the USWNT as it was the olympic year. They were hoping to be the first team to win the world cup and olympics back to back. For the camp there would be alot of new faces as only 16 of the world cup roster will be back for the camp. One person that Kara is happy that is coming to camp is Mallory Pugh. They were great friends as they had both moved up in the youth teams and they were only one year apart. 

The camp was in California and prepare them for the Olympic Qualifying. Kara was walking into the hotel in witch the team will be staying at for the camp. Karsa was on of the first be at the camp as it was close to home for Kara. 

The first person that Kara saw was Christen. "Pressy," Kara said while walking to her and going in for a hug. "How is Tobin?" Which had made her blush instantly and Kara laugh. They continued to talk as more people arrived. 

They were moved to one of the rooms that was set up for the meeting. Kara sat near the back with Mal sitting next to her to catch up with each other. The plan for the camp is all set out and rooms are called out. It seemed that the coaches decide to put veterans with the newer players. The only ones that wasn't was that Kelley and Hope would be roomed together. Kara could tell that something has happened between them as it seems that Kelley is the only one that makes Hope smile. 

It was going to be a interesting camp as there are a lot of new faces. Christen was hovering around Tobin as her 2 best friends weren't there. You could also see friendships forming between players. 

January 23 2016 

It was the first game of the year for the USWNT, they were going to be against Ireland. During the camp the college draft had taken place in which Sonnett was the first pick and that Lindsey also signed with Portland Thorns. 

The bus journey to the stadium was quite except for the odd conversation. Kara was sitting next to Mal. It was the first game for Mal which makes her nervous. 

They were in San Diego to play against Ireland. Kara wasn't going to be playing in the match as they wanted others to get playing time. 

Kara was sitting next to Mal on the bench talking about the game. Another thing that happened in camp is that Chris has become very protective of Mal since they were put as room mates. Kelley thought it was a good idea to do a jump scare on Mal who was with Christen. Kelley had Chris remind her that she should be welcoming to Mal. Everybody now knows not to mess with Chris when it came to Mal.

The US had a flying start as Carli scored in the 6 minute from a cross from Alex. Carli scored again in the 21 minute when Tobin crossed the ball in for Alex who heads the ball toward the gaol but is saved by the keeper which put it in the path of Carli who scores. Cali get a hat trick when it is a poor pass back from Ireland. Alex put the us at 4-0 just before half time when Carli's header is saved and Alex gets the rebound. 

The half time talk was just about continue with how they were playing in the first half, 3 people where subbed in at half time. When it was Mal's turn to be subbed on in the 58 minute Kelley was there to calm her down to be able to play the game. 

Sonnett was also subbed off for Kelley. When Sonnett sat down Kara nudged her with her shoulder and said good game. If Sonnett wasn't already flushed you could of seen her blush. 

They both put their attention back to the game. The US had more chance but couldn't score and Solo was also tested but the chance came Press got the ball and crossed it to Mal who scored on her debut. Press was the closest one to to Mal who received a motherly hug from Chris. 

The game ended with to US winning 5-0 for Alex's 100 cap. When the final whistle blew Kara went straight to Mal for a hug. 

When some of the players went out to a Club to celebrate the win Kara, Mal and Christen stayed at the hotel despite Tobin pouting when Chris wouldn't go out with them, and Chris being the maternal person said she needed to look after Kara and Mal. 

"It's fine I wanted to stay any way." This was the fourth time that Chris had said that sentence to Mal who was feeling bad about keeping Chris behind.

"Don't worry about it you can get alot of blackmail things from these nights," Kara said to lighten Mal's mood. 

"How much did you get from the world cup?" Mal asked curiously. "A lot to put it simply. This means I can get them to do stuff for me." Kara said smirking thinking about all the blackmail she has on her phone. 

"By the way when we win something stay away from Ash and Ali's room and if you get roomed next to them get ear plugs. Actually bring ear plugs to camps all the time." Kara said think about how she has been woken up by sound she would never like to hear from her team mates. 

Chris instantly smacked Kara on the back of her head when she was coming back from the bathroom. "Mal did not need to know that Kara." Chris said using her motherly voice. " What it's true!" Exclaimed Kara. "Any way she knows about it if shes going to college." Chris just rolled her eyes while Mal was quietly laughing. 

When the team came back from the club Mal knew what Kara meant when it is the best time to get blackmail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this was a good chapter. Idk when the next chapter will be out.


	23. Chapter 23

February 10 2016 

It was the start of a new cycle in the US team. It was the first match of Olympic qualifying. The bus was quite with people getting ready for the game. They were up against Costa Rica who they were hoping to be a easy win for the US. 

The US got the start that they wanted as barely 20 seconds in Alex gets the ball from Carli who flicked it onto her which made it 1-0 US. The US continued to get more chance on goal but wasn't able to put it into the goal. 

The next chance that the US get is when Dunn was dribbled into the box and was fouled. The Costa Rica team were saying that the foul was out side the box but the ref still pointed towards the spot. Carli stepped up to take the penalty. She buried into the bottom left corner putting the US up 2-0 in the 9 minute. 

The US again had a chance to put another in the goal when Lindsey flick the ball to Alex who then volleyed the ball to Dunn. Her first shot was blocked but they couldn't keep it out. The US were 3-0 up in 16 minutes. 

The US didn't get another goal in the first half, the next chance came in the 61 minute when Carli crosses it to Alex in the middle of the box and put it in the back of the net the US once again scored to put it 4-0. 

Three subs later the US scored again when Kara plays a ball to Tobin who puts the ball into the box. Christen was the first to get the who controlled it and calmly put it into the back of the net. It was the final time the US scored in which made the final score 5-0. 

Everybody was shaking each others hands. Kara was talking with Alex and Christen, when Christen focus was some where else. When Alex and Kara saw where Chris was looking made Alex say something to Chris before she did something. 

"Chris you know Tobin isn't going to do anything with her." Christen just shook her head and went to go and talk to Mal. 

"Soooo then were Tobin and Shirley a thing?" Kara asked, she could see there was tension between the three of them. "I think so but Tobin didn't talk about it a lot." Kara just nodded at the answer. Kara thought it was funny seeing a jealous Chris and when Tobin looked at her you could see how scared she was of her.

February 21 2016

It was the day of the final, both Canada and US are going to the Olympics. The US beat Puerto Rico 10-0 then won against Trinidad & Tobago 5-0. Despite both of them going to the Olympics they both want to win the Tournament and win against the rival. 

The game started just like every game that the US play against Canada, very physical. The game was a slow start the first chance game in the 13 minute with a Carli header but just missing the goal. In the 19 minute Mal passes to Alex, who the goes down in the box but the referee tells her to get up of the ground. There were no more chances in the first half which meant the team's were going into half time with a 0-0 game. 

In the 53 minute Kara puts another cross but is headed out to Becky who puts it back into the box for Lindsey who headers it pass the Canadian keeper putting the US 1-0 up against Canada. The second chance came when Mal crosses the ball to Tobin who calmly put's it in the back of the net. Mal nearly assisted Tobin's second goal but was blocked by a Canadian player.

When the final whistle blew the US were once again champion's. Once the team was on the bus and on the way to the hotel a few teammates were going out to celebrate the win of the tournament. Mal and Kara had to stay at the hotel but were going to be eating take away food as Dawn had let the others go celebrate with drinking they were going to celebrate with unhealthy food. Ali and Ash had stayed back from the celebration saying they were tired but Kelley with no filter had said that they wanted their own celebration which had earned her a hit to the head from Hope. 

The year had started good for the US they only hope that it will continue.


	24. Chapter 24

**March 3 2016**

It was the first game of the She Believes cup. The first game was against England as France and Germany played each other before their game. Kara and Mal were sitting on the bus about where Mal was going to college. 

"I think I am going to got UCLA." Mal said not explain any reasons. Kara narrowed her eyes at her.

" How did Chris take it. She and Tobin were hoping you would pick UNC or Stanford." Kara knew that Chris and Tobin have been very parental over Mal. " I am not that smart to get into those schools anyway plus." The conversation ended as they were pulling into the stadium. 

They were waiting for the go ahead to go on the pitch. Sonnet was behind her in the line, as they were so close Kara could hear how quick her breathing was. Kara turned around and saw in Sonnet's eyes that she was going to start over thinking and not be in the right mindset for the game. Leaned close to her and spoke to her about to calm done before the game.

The first chance came in the first minute when she crossed the ball in the first minute. Kelley put in a long ball for Alex but the keeper came out to clear it before Alex could touch it. Mal was on the break away but nothing came of it. It was still 0-0 at halftime. 

The US scored first from Dunn who curled it around the players to put it in the top corner. Press nearly got another goal from Press but was just wide. That was the last chance the US had finishing the US as the victors with a 1-0 win over England. 

**March 6 2016**

The She Believes Cup is a test of the stamina of the players as there are only 3 days between the games plus travelling to different cities. Today the US are in Nashville. One thing that is happening more often since the world cup is that Kelley and Hope sitting together when the team is travelling. 

Today the US were going against the French. Kara was again starting the game again. The French were put under pressure quickly in first 10 minutes. The French got the first best chance when a French player had got behind the defence and crossed it Le Sommer but missed the chance. In the 15 minute when the US cleared the the ball from the box but not far enough to get out of danger. France put the ball back into the box which was missed by the French player but Carli nearly put it back into her own net but was saved by the post, but the danger wasn't done as a French player got the rebound but Solo had made a reflex save. 

The first half had both teams have chance's but neither could get the ball in the back of the net leaving the game at 0-0. The second half had started how the first half ended both sides having chance's. The only goal of the game came in 91 minute when Mal played the ball through for Alex who did what she does best and put it in the back of the net. The game ended with the US getting the win. 

**March 9 2016**

It was the last match of the She Believes cup and they were playing Germany in Boca Raton Florida. Kara was again in the starting 11. The US needed to win the game to make sure they won the tournament. The US was on the break away but misses the goal. The US continue to break away but can't put it away. It was against the run of play when Germany hit a low and hard shot which just got past Hope. Kilng put a ball through to Alex who chips the ball over a defender and hits it first time to put it at 1-1. In the 41 minute Sam shot the keeper thought she had it but was deflected put the US 2-1. 

In the second half the US continue to put Germany under pressure but couldn't get another goal in which the the US win the game 2-1. This means the US win the tournament. 

It was another another win and medal for the team but for Kara it was just another thing that will be put in a cabinet. 


	25. Chapter 25

**April 18 1016**

The day before was the first match of the NWSL season for Sky Blue. They were in Seattle who they had beaten 2-1 which was a great start to the season for them and their new head coach. Most of the team had went out to celebrate the win. Kara was shocked when Kelley didn't go out with the team as she never turned down a chance to have some beer. It also seemed that she didn't sleep in the hotel which is weird.

"Where were you last night? I went to your room but you weren't there." Kara asked when Kelley came closer. This comment made Kelley blush which was weird for Kelley as she didn't get embarrassed about her hook ups with people but she didn't go out with the team so Kara was at lose on where she could of gone. Which then means that Kelley knows this person and it isn't someone random. 

"Just at a old friends house." Kelley answered confidently but her body language didn't show this and it also showed the bite mark on her neck and that she had blood shot eyes, from what looks like they were cause from crying. Kara just nodded and left it at that. 

**April 20 2016**

They were back in New Jersey for their game against the Spirit, they had just got back from practise and Kara was looking through the celebrity news when she saw a page about Hope getting a divorce. " Hey Kel do you know why Hope is getting a divorce?" Kara ask when she came into the room. Kelley's face went through shock then guilt in a second but she didn't say anything. " Do you know why?" 

Kelley just went up to her room and didn't reply to Kara's question. When Nikki came into the room with a confused face to which Kara just shrugged. 

Kelley's phone started to ring Kara was taking it to Kelley's room but went to voicemail when she got her room but started ringing again. Kara was going to leave it again but saw that it was just Alex was calling.

"What the fuck Kelley!" Was the first thing that Kara heard on the phone. " Calm down Alex it's Kara and Kelley left her phone alone." 

Kara was making her way into to Kelley's room after she didn't get a response from Kelley, to give her the phone. " Can you give Kelley the phone please?" 

"Hey Kel Alex want's to talk to you." When Kara walked into Kelley's room she did not expect her to be crying her eyes out on her bed. "Um Alex does your call have any reason for why Kelley might be crying?" Kara didn't get a answer but she just about heard a "Fuck" from Alex. 

Kara had started to sit down on the bed which had made Kelley turn over and cuddle into Kara's body and started to cry again. "Um Alex what do I do, Kelley has started to cry again?" Kara didn't know how to comfort Kelley as she didn't know why she was crying but if she had to guess it has something to do with Hope. Kara had seen that fan speculated that something was going on between Kelley and Hope in 2012.

"Just put me on speaker and I assume she has you in a death grip?" When Kara tried to move Kelley just started to hold her tighter. " Um yeah she has." 

When Alex stayed on the phone longer, Kelley's grip on Kara started to get tighter and kept taking longer to answer the questions that Alex is asking. " Alex can we talk about this tomorrow?" Kelley asked tiredly. Kara could tell that Alex didn't want to end the convention but knew that Kelley needed time to process what as happened in the last few days. 

What Kara had learned from the phone call was that Kelley and Hope had on and off relationship which ended because Hope was scared on what she would to Kelley. Kelley had sex with Hope a few times since Hope had ended it in 2012 and every time that Hope ended it Kelley went on streak of sleeping with people and finally that Kelley had sex with Hope in Seattle. 

"Do you still think I am a good person?" Kelley asked timidly while clinging to Kara. " Yes just because you did some things are questionable doesn't change what I think of you." Kelley just kept hold of Kara until she fell asleep. 

Kara seen all types of relationships that people have or had, is which why she doesn't want to have one as she is most certain that fame and the media would destroy any relationship she would have. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be less frequent as school is starting up again but I will try to get them up as quick as possible.


	26. Chapter 26

**29 May 2016**

A lot as happened in between camps. The on the field season was going ok for Sky Blue but could be better, off the field its being hell to put it simply. Kelley slept in either Nikki's or Kara's bed, she didn't look at her phone and made Nikki or Kara to look at it first. When Kelley blocked Hopes number she then started to message and ring Kara constantly. 

Kara knew that Kelley had to see Hope at the next camp but Kelley did not want to talk about the possibility. Which has now made Kelley not speak a single word to Kara on their flight to camp in Colorado. 

Kelley was still silent when they met others at the airport to wait for the US soccer van. Luckily no one from the Seattle was there. When Kara and Kelley were visible Alex had immediately went to Kelley. 

They were the last one's to the hotel as they had to travel the furthest. Alex had emailed Jill to ask if Kelley to room with her, which surprisingly was given to them. Kara was rooming with Christen which was ok but today was Tobin's birthday. So when she got to her room her she knocked loudly and waited a minute to see if the door was going to be opened. 

Chris opened her door and let her in, to her surprise Tobin wasn't in the room. 

"Where's Tobin?" Kara asked with a hint of surprise in her voice. 

"She is with Allie," to which she just nodded at. 

"I got Tobin a present, so that ok?" Chris looked over to Kara at the way she asked the question. Everyone knew that the gifts that Kara got them were expensive, which made everyone try to tell her that she shouldn't get them such expensive gifts but she only got the best for the people in her life. 

"Can I see it?" at that a sheepish look went onto Kara's face. "It may be delivered to her apartment." Chris just simply raised her eyebrow which got an answer from who ever it is aimed at. Kara simply pulled out her phone and showed her the product. The sigh that Kara heard made her immediately think she shouldn't of got it. "Do you realise how hard it is to get it out of her clothes?" This made Kara laugh at the reaction. 

They had a meeting before dinner, it brought back the problems between Kelley and Hope. Hope was at her her spot at the back of the room and Kelley was at the front. The more people coming into the meeting the younger player's didn't know what was going on but the older ones realised what had happened again. 

Nothing happened that night expect for Tobin being bright red red for the rest of the night. 

**2 June 2016**

It was the first game of the camp. It was a rematch of the world cup final. The US was hoping to tie the record for the best start to the year in the program. Kelley and Hope had not talked at all that camp on their own as Alex was constantly around Kelley and if Hope came near them she would get the Alex Morgan glare. Kara hoped that Kelley and Hope wouldn't affect the game. 

Japan strikes first in the 14 minute. Hope wouldn't be able to get as it was curling and going to the top corner. It happened again in the 22 minute when Japan put a cross in and their captain was their to put it into the back of the net. Kara could hear Hope shout at Kelley and hoped that she wouldn't respond. 

It was the US that got the next chance when Mal was going down the line and put a cross in which found Alex to put the score to 2-1. Near the end of the half Japan nearly made it 3-1 but the US was saved but the crossbar. 

In the second half Japan was given a red card which made them play with 10 people which gave the US as chance to get back into it. Kara was subbed of in the 61 minute for Lindsey. Tobin took a free kick outside of the box to which Alex got her head onto it, the game was now 2-2. 

The US got into the lead by a cross by Kelley to which Lindsey got her head onto. Japan had the last say in the match as in injury time Japan made it 3-3. 

Hope was the first to leave the field, Kelley went after her which then made Alex go after her but was stopped by Tobin and was to deal with a a unhappy Alex but stayed with them. 

Kara waited a couple minutes before she went looking for them. The first place that Kara went was the locker room. Kara wished she knocked before she entered the room. 

There against a locker is a topless Kelley with hope in front her. Kara can only see one hand and does not want to know where the other one is. It was already burned into her mind and needed to end this quickly. She hit her hand against the door to make a bang. It had the intended effect and made Kelley and Hope break apart. 

Their eye's went wide when they realised what and who made the noise. 

Kara cleared her throat, "I bet your happy I'm not Alex." When she saw no movement from them she continued, "The team will be here soon so er get ready I guess." 

Alex was the first one in the room and instantly looked at Kelley and Hope but didn't say anything. 

**5 July 2016**

It had be a tough couple of day's as they had to travel to Cleveland. They were again playing Japan, Kara got the start once again. Things between Hope and Kelley was ok but Kara was ignoring them as the image was burned into her head and could not look them in the eye. 

At the start of the game the US was having shot after shot on the Japan goal. The US final got their chance when Julie was on the back post when the ball was put into the box and put it into the net. The US didn't get any more chances in the first half. 

In the second half Alex was able on the cross from Dunn to put it into the net.

The US won this time as the game was finished early due to the weather. 

When they got back to the hotel, they had a early dinner as they got free time in the evening but was spent inside. Kara was lying in bed on her phone. She heard the door open and was surprise when Mal came through with a bunch of books with Chris behind her. 

"I am not helping. Sorry not sorry." Kara was quick to say as she wanted to never do school work ever again. 

The room was quite except for the rain hitting the window. Then the lighting and thunder was starting again. Christen instantly looked at Mal, she didn't really like thunder but Chris instantly saw through Mal. 

Chris asked Mal if she wanted go to her room but Mal was already hugging Chris tight before she finished her question. 

Kara guessed the internet was right about Chris being a Mother figure to Mal. The Internet was always full of surprises. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long delay of a update. I now have the free time to write as I have to self isolate. Please everyone be safe and if you celebrate happy Holiday's.


	27. Chapter 27

8 July 2016

How Hope hadn't killed anyone that sits at the back of the bus is a mystery. The back of the bus was always rowdy, it probably didn't help that it was mostly the younger players. Kelley was only thing that was stopping Hope from shouting at them to be quite as Kelley was as childish as the rest of them and from what Kara can see in Hope's eye was devotion knew they wouldn't be shouted at in a while. 

Kara was sitting next to Mal and showed her phone which had a meme about Tobs and Chris being Mal's 'Parents'. Mal took the phone to write a reply to it. Everyone knew not to mess with Mal as Christen will come after them and Tobin will follow her like a lost puppy, which would be funny if Christen wasn't giving you a death glare. 

Kara just sent the meme to Kelley who opened her phone to see what it was and once seen made her burst out with laughter which made Hope look at it as well made a small smile appear. 

When Kara was about to put the ball it the box Christen made a hard tackle on Kara but was legal, Kara hadn't done anything to make her made when she remember that Kelley spent a bit more time on her phone smirking and now just realising that Christen had been giving her glare's the entire training made her realise why Christen isn't happy with her. 

It seemed that Kelley was enjoying the pain that she had put Kara in. Kara made sure she was the first on the bus back to the hotel as she did not want to be in proximity of Chris as she was scared for her life. As soon as Mal sat next to her she begged her to come with her to get Christen to stop giving her death glare's. 

So with Mal next to her she decided to try and get it over with quickly. When Christen opened the door Kara nearly lost all her nerve but pushed through it to say sorry but can't promise that she wont stop send memes of them. 

Dinner was a quite one which was unusual, until Mal's head connected with the table with the Topic that Chris had brought up. Chris was still upset about her not wanting to go to Stanford and Tobin wanted to say something but Kelley having the best and worst timing came in which a magazine with Chris on the front. 

"Damm Chris I forgot how hot you were!" Was the first thing she said when she sat down. Ashlyn also came over to see the cover and whistle at the sight. 

"She is way out of your league Toby." Ash said jokingly but still got hit by Ali which Tobin was grateful for. The were all used to the jokes they got but when Chris was going to go back to talking back to Mal she had already moved to a different table which made Kara laugh at the face she made with Tobs trying to calm her down. 

Kara loved the people she was surrounded with, they were family despite how much they annoy each other they always there for each other. Which makes Kara not regret what she chose to do for a living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year to everybody! Here's to a new year!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if there are questions or ideas that you have.


End file.
